Ravishing Hetepheres
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830357 |no = 8313 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 30, 33, 36, 51, 57, 63, 69 |normal_distribute = 18, 14, 12, 9, 15, 12, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 11, 8, 8, 7, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 5, 6, 7, 6, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |ubb_distribute = 7, 5, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 5, 6, 7, 5, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from a loveless union between two noble families, Hetepheres was abandoned at the temple of a local cat goddess and left to fend for herself. Fortunately for her, fate had other plans in mind. The temple was actually a front for a small group of thieves who stole in the goddess's name and gave most of their stolen riches to the poor, reserving the best bits for themselves. She grew up in odd company, learning how to read, write, and pick pockets before the age of ten. As she grew up, the gang's leader decided to have her educated by another colleague in both courtly manners and the bedroom arts. Sadly, her adventures were cut short by the arrival of the God-King's police at the temple, who had been summoned after they had stolen several priceless jewels and valuables from one of the more powerful families. She was forced to escape into the deepest parts of the temple, and soon found herself being led deeper and deeper into its depths. Deep below the earth, in a chamber that by all rights should not exist, she found a golden headdress and a pair of chakram that seemed to call out to her soul. Before she realized what was going on, she had worn them and leaped through the earth back into the city, the soil parting and closing before her as if it was aware of her passage. As her eyes beheld the city in a new light, a powerful blast of energy hit her from the God-King's palace, causing her soul to flare as she tried to contain the divinity that threatened to shatter her frame... |summon = That's a pretty crown on your head! I'll take that and sell it to feed an entire village tonight! |fusion = Oh, nice! You think they'll need the pretty jewelry they'll have lying around? |evolution = |hp_base = 5210 |atk_base = 2082 |def_base = 1855 |rec_base = 1779 |hp_lord = 7444 |atk_lord = 2975 |def_lord = 2650 |rec_lord = 2542 |hp_anima = 8336 |rec_anima = 2304 |atk_breaker = 3213 |def_breaker = 2412 |def_guardian = 2888 |rec_guardian = 2423 |def_oracle = 2531 |rec_oracle = 2899 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = A Thief's Light Touch |lsdescription = 80 boost to Atk, Def and 50% boost to max HP of Earth types, 120% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage restores HP & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 400~500 HP on spark |bb = Deadly Wink |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Earth types for 3 turns & Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% Spark, 100% parameter boost to Earth types, 300~400 HP recovery on spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Whistling Slash |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def and Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & activates Earth barrier |sbbnote = 120% Spark, 150% parameters boost, 50% Def to Atk, 2500 HP Earth Barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Asphyxiating Vise |ubbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction for 1 turn & activates Earth barrier |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 300% parameters boost, 100% mitigation, 25000 HP Earth Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Gone Without A Trace |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Earth types & 40% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evointo = 830358 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 830034 |evomats6 = 830034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Summon - Available from: **Jul 14 07:00 PST ~ Jul 26 6:59 PST |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Hetepheres1 }}